Te extraño
by x.Kamii.x.Chan.x
Summary: Traigo en los bolsillos tanta soledad, desde que te fuiste no me queda mas, que una foto gris y un triste sentimiento... Milo x Camus, lemmon Colección de song-fics


07/12/008  
08/12/008

**Nota:** Los personajes que salen en esta historia no son mios, si no de sus prespectivos dueños, yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer esta historia sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

**Canción:** Te extraño, te olvido, te amo de Ricky Martin

* * *

**Te extraño**

-.-

**Traigo en los bolsillos tanta soledad  
Desde que te fuiste no me queda mas  
Que una foto gris y un triste sentimiento**

-.-

Una silueta iba caminando lentamente, se le podía notar triste y desolado, y no se equivocaban al pensar eso, ya que el se sentía exactamente así, ¿por que? porque el amor de su vida había muerto y el no hizo nada, absolutamente nada para evitarlo...

-¡Milo!-Siente que le llaman pero no presta atención, sus compañeros saben que no pueden hacer nada por el, pero siempre lo intentan, y el se los agradece en su interior, pero no pueden hacer nada, solo esperar a que algún día se recupere del dolor de haber perdido a su amado.

**Lo que mas lastima es tanta confusion  
En cada resquicio de mi corazon  
Como hacerte a un lado De mis pensamientos**

Sigue caminando hasta que llega a un lugar donde hay muchas lápidas, un cementerio, camina hasta llegar a una en particular, a la de su amado. Se deja caer de rodillas mientras siente como sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas que no tardan en salir. Camus de Acuario es el nombre que tiene la lápida, el caballero de Acuario, el amor de Milo, la persona que murió en manos de un caballero de bronce y el pudo haberlo evitado, matándolo cuando tuvo la oportunidad, pero lo dejo ir...

_'Si no fuera por mi tu no estarías muerto'_. Pensaba Milo mientras lloraba desconsoladamente, recién habían pasado unos días y el lo recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer, ese dolor lo estaba matando por dentro, pero es que el lo quería tanto y ahora tendría que aprender a vivir sin él.

**Por ti, por ti, por ti He dejado todo sin mirar atras  
Aposte la vida y me deje ganar**

-Te extraño... tanto-Dijo Milo en un susurro mientras abrazaba la lápida suponiendo que así abrazaría a Camus, ese caballero que todos veían como frío, con el fue lo mas tierno y apasionado, le demostró lo que era amar. Lo encontró en el momento preciso y la vida se lo arrebato como si sus sentimientos no importara.

Se quedo llorando por tanto tiempo que cuando se dió cuenta ya estaba anocheciendo, se limpió su cara de las lágrimas que había derramado, para volver a la casa que custodiaba, la de Escorpión. Llego allí y se lanzo a su cama para poder intentar dormir, pensando que iba ser igual que otras noche, donde el no dormiría esperando a que Camus fuera a su casa para pasar la noche con el. Se acomoda y ve que lentamente sus ojos se van cerrando por el cansancio de no dormir durante bastante tiempo.

**Te extrano Porque vive en mi tu recuerdo te olvido  
A cada minuto lo intento Te amo es que ya no tengo remedio  
Te extrano, te olvido Y te amo de nuevo..**.

_Siente que alguien se pone a su lado, sonríe, no era necesaría abrir los ojos para saber quien estaba a su lado, se da vuelta para quedar frente a él, abre los ojos para mirarlo a los ojos. Besa sus labios apasionadamente, desde varios días que no sentía ese sabor tan dulce, su acompañante corresponde la caricia abriendo su boca para que sus lenguas se encuentren, después de tanto tiempo, e inicien una batalla para tomar el control de situación._

_Se separan por la falta de aire, Milo dirige sus labios al cuello de Camus para empezar a lamerlo, mientras que Acuario suspiraba por cada roce de los labios de su amado con su cuello. Las manos de Milo viajan traviesas por todo el cuerpo de su amado, hace tanto tiempo que no lo sentía que no le importaba si era un sueño o producto de su imaginación, solo quería que esto no acabara nunca._

**Te extrano, te olvido Y te amo de nuevo...**

_-Mmm!...¡Milo!-Gime Camus al sentir como Milo lo iba despojando de toda su ropa, estaba feliz, la necesidad de volver a estar con el fue mucho mas fuerte que Hades y le perimitó esta última noche para poder despedirse de Milo, para después vagar por el mundo de los muertos._

_Milo al ver que ha desnudado a Camus decide desnudarse, para quedar en las misma condiciones que su amante. Cuando ambos están desnudos el caballero de Escorpión empieza a besar todo el cuerpo del de Acuario, pero esta vez era diferente a las demás, en la otras siempre había pasión, pero esta era solamente amor, ya que quería hacerle el amor solo una vez con calma, con amor y ternura. Demostrarle en cada caricia que lo amaba, que era los mas importante que tenía..._

**He perdido todo, hasta la identidad  
Y si lo pidieras mas podria dar  
Es que cuando se ama, Nada es demasiado**

_Beso, lamió y mordió cada parte del cuerpo de Camos hasta llegar a su miembro que empezó a lamerlo lentamente, produciéndole varios suspiros y escalofríos al acuariano, quien solo pudo cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de las atenciones que Milo le daba a su miembro. Se sentía tan feliz, en la estrellas, estaba con el escorpión, por última vez, pero lo estaban aprovechando al máximo, Milo lo estaba llenando de amor y el lo recibía gustoso._

_-Milo...mmmm... para me voy ah! correr-Dijo Camus al sentir como todo su cuerpo se tensaba por el orgasmo que acababa de tener, Milo se trago toda la esencia de su amante, para volver a besarlo, de manera apasionada. Tomo a Camus entre sus brazos, abriéndole de piernas, para meter un dedo en el interior del acuariano, haciendo que este lanzara un gemido. El cual fue música para los oídos de Milo, empezó a prepararlo lentamente, con todo el amor que guardaba en su interior, quería que esta vez fuera especial._

**Me ensenaste el limite da la pasion  
Y no me ensenaste a decir adios  
He aprendido ahora Que te has marchado**

_Cuando Camus estuvo lo suficientemente preparado, saco sus dedos para empezar a meter su miembro en el interior de su pareja._

_-Milo..! massss!-Gimió Camus al sentir todo el miembro del escorpión en su interior. milo inició un vaivén de caderas, que con el paso de tiempo se volvió mas intenso y fuerte, su miembro entraba y salía del interior de Camus, haciendo que este muchas veces gritara por todo el placer que estaba recibiendo gracias a su amado. Se estaba acercando el final para los dos por lo que aceleraron sus movimientos, haciendo que ambos llegaran al mismo tiempo al orgasmo._

**Por ti, por ti, por ti He dejado todo sin mirar atras  
Aposte la vida y me deje ganar**

_-Camus te amo!, no quiero que te vayas otra vez-Dice Milo mientras se aferra al cuerpo de su amado, este empieza a acariciar la espalda del Escorpión, mientras siente que las lágrimas iban saliendo de sus ojos._

_-no puedo quedarme Milo, lo sabes, se me permitió venir solo para despedirme...._

**te extrano...**

_-Te amo Camus, no me dejes!-Grito Milo, Camus le dió un suave y corto beso, haciendo que Milo se quedara nuevamente dormido._

Se despertó sobresaltado y decepcionado, al darse cuenta que todo había sido un sueño, sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y rompió a llorar fuertemente, lo había tenido en sueños y lo volvió a perder, lo extrañaba demasiado, le hacía tanta falta, pero lamentamblemente sabía que nada iba hacer que Camus reviviera, que como pudiera iba a tener que intentar sobrevivir, lo extrañaría, pero haría lo posible por vivir con este dolor tanto por el como por Camus.

**Te extrano Porque vive en mi tu recuerdo te olvido  
A cada minuto lo intento Te amo es que ya no tengo remedio  
Te extrano, te olvido Y te amo de nuevo...**

_'Intentare ser feliz por ti Camus..'_. Pensó para volver a dormir.

**Te extrano, te olvido Y te amo de nuevo...**

FIN.

* * *

**N/A:** Hola! es mi primer fic de Saint Seiya, espero que les haya gustado, hace mucho tiempo tenía la idea de hacer un fic Milo x Camus, y aquí esta!. Si quieren comentar el fic no duden en dejar reviews me hacen feliz y me animan a seguir escribiendo :D

Nos vemos!

Besos!

Adiós.


End file.
